Breaking Free
by pikachumomma
Summary: When his mate died, Marcus withdrew into himself and became a shell of his former self.  Then he meets a dark angel or should he say a handsome devil?
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm and starry night. The stars seemed to twinkle merrily in inky black sky. It had been calm and boring day and night inside the castle where vampires were milling about with nothing to do. It has been a peaceful time for quite a few months, but it has also been quite a lonely time for a certain Vampire, Marcus. In fact Marcus has been lonely ever since his beautiful mate, Didyme died several hundred years ago, but lately the loneliness has been wearing down on Marcus more fiercely and it brings us to what Marcus is currently doing, walking down the moon-lit streets watching couples flirt and kiss. As he was turning left to head back to the castle he heard thud and grunt coming from his right. Normally Marcus would have just continued on his way, but tonight he felt as if he should follow the noise. Walking down the abandon alley and the sounds of people died away, and sounds of fighting became louder. When he reached the opening, Marcus noticed three people fighting, well it was more like two of them were playing with the third.

Stepping closer but staying in the shadows, Marcus watched as young man around mid-twenties dodged another swipe and barely missed being tackled by the other person. The young man laughed and it went straight to Marcus heart. It an addictive sound and Marcus wished he could hear more, but the two attackers renewed their attacks, apparently finished playing with the young man. They attacked at the same and while the man was able to dodge the first one, the second one got him and latched his teeth into the man's neck. Eyes widening then narrowing, Marcus was angry. Vampires were attacking humans in the open and feeding on them? That didn't sit well with him and Marcus made to move when the man gritted his teeth and tore the vampire away. Shocked Marcus stayed where he was and continued to watch. The man fought with renewed vigor even though he was bleeding from the wound on shoulder. Marcus watched has the man face palm the vampire and heard the bones smash, when the man swept the legs from the vampire and broke it's neck. The man must have forgotten about the second vampire until it jumped on the man's back clawing and scratching at him. The man just grunted elbowed the vampire in its rib and once again Marcus the bones crack. Sending the vampire off balance the man leapt up and knocked the vampire onto the ground and swiftly delivering kick to the wind pipe of the vampire breaking the spine and paralyzing the vampire. If Marcus had been shocked before now, at how a seemingly human man could fight and win against a vampire, nothing shocked him more when the man raised his hands and brought the two vampires together in a crumpled heap. Heard a murmur from the enthralling man and fire sprung forth in the shape of a snake and surrounded the two vampires and burned them till nothing was left. With a flick of his wrist, the fire disappeared and the man slumped to the ground.

Marcus rushed forward and caught the enigma before he face planted in the unforgiving ground. Finally getting a good look at the man, Marcus's unneeded breath caught in his throat, the man had beautiful green eyes, even though they were clouded over in pain and weariness they were stunning. His black hair was shaggy coming down to eyes and feathered down to his nape and his skin was golden tan. He looked like a fallen angel all he needed was wings.

"You're not going to attack me either right? Because that would really suck," dark angel said.

Shaking his head, Marcus answered, "No, but you do need help. That bite was venomous."

The angel shallowly laughed, replying, "I've had worse, I just need to sleep it off."

Apparently that last bit of conversation took it out on him, since his eyes rolled backwards and slumped into Marcus arms. Thankful to be a vampire, he picked the limp angel up; who while was still light compare to vampire strength was heavier than a normal human male. Speeding to the castle and into his rooms, Marcus laid his bundle on the bed and moved to undress male. He started by pulling off black boots that were made from the most curious hide and the blood stained and semi torn pants off of slender hips. Moving towards his angel's broad torso, he removed the stained green t-shirt and sucked in another unneeded breath when he looked at the man's chest. It was littered in scars, he recognized some as blade scars, little crescent moons, apparently he hadn't been joking when he said he had worse, and others were curious shapes that no weapon that he knew of made such marks. Marcus went to his bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and warm water.

Sitting on the bed next to the angel, Marcus began to clean the blood and grime from his neck and upper torso where the blood had ran to. Placing the dirty cloth and water on the table beside the bed, and turned to look at the young man. Brushing the soft black hair away from the face Marcus sat as a stone statue keeping watch over his angel, wondering and hoping when he would wake up.

It was three days later when the angel finally stirred, he twitched then cuddled closer into the blankets, before straightening and sitting up. Marcus watched his angel glance around and settle his gaze on him. His angel's mouth quirked and Marcus heard his voice.

"So you are my rescuer? You're cute," the man said.

Not knowing how to answer that statement, Marcus simply introduced himself, "I am Marcus, and I only gave you a safe place to rest. If I may ask, how is it you are not a vampire yet?"

"So Marcus, you're cute and straight forward, I like that. As for why I am not a vampire, it's simple really. I'm a hybrid between two species, and no my cutie, you may not found out yet," the man answered with a wink.

"Can I have your name?" Marcus asked in what he hoped was a normal tone.

The man gave a roguish grin, and replied, "I will for a kiss."

Marcus was flustered on the inside and looked away. This man had already enticed him with his body alone, intrigued him with his fighting and what type of hybrid he was, and now the man was causing him to feel like spring foal. He hasn't felt like this since Didyme, his dead mate. He wanted to know the man's name but he was hesitant to give him a kiss, even though the man was handsome, it didn't mean he wanted to kiss him….Ok…Maybe he did, but would it be worth it? Looking back at the man who was still grinning, Marcus made up his mind and leaned forward to place a quick kiss, but the man had another idea put a hand on Marcus's neck kept him there for a few minutes more, before releasing Marcus.

Marcus sat back stunned, he remembered the last kiss from his Didyme and it was nothing like this chaste kiss. He heard the definitely dark angel speak and focus back on what he was saying.

"I am Harrison With Too Many Last Names Riddle, but you my cutie can call me Harry."

Harry? What a plain name for such a handsome dark angel, maybe he is the devil in disguise.

"So do you mind telling me, where I am at?" Harry asked leaning against the headboard.

Marcus could only stare. Harry look so at home in his bed, relaxing without a care in the world. Unafraid that he was in a vampire's bed, then again he did take care of two vampires on his own. So maybe he didn't have to be scared. Harry looked like he belonged in Marcus's bed. The weird thing was that Marcus could easily imagine snuggling right up against him lay there for hours content. In all of his years, he has never felt this comfortable or compelled with another person besides Didyme.

With a mental shake, Marcus informed him, "You are in my chambers located inside the Volturi Castle."

Marcus watched as the Harry's eyes widen for a moment before his eyes slid to off half lidded and a lazy smile appeared.

"So, you are Marcus, part of the ruling trio, Volturi. You have made my job significantly easier."

Marcus frowned his job? Was Harry just using him?

"I can tell you are confused, let me clarify," Harry stated as slid out of the bed and stood before Marcus in his full naked glory and said, "I am Lord Gryffindor Black, and my father Lord Slytherin Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort has requested an audience with the Volturi," Harry ended with a flourishing bow, but never once lowered his eyes from Marcus.

Marcus thought back trying to thinking of anyone requesting to see them. Marcus's eye widen when Aro had told them about a request written on parchment with an elegant script signed as The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Aro had scoffed and told them that if people were going to joke with him, then he would joke right back and had granted the request but left out all details of how to find them.

Marcus normally tried to refrain from cursing, but at this moment it called for it, "Oh fuck."

Harry had stood up from his bow with a smirk and said, "Indeed."

AN – already this was made for Fluffy24 who requested a harry/volturi pairing. Let me know how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus was briskly walking down the hallways towards Aro's chambers. He had just left Harry in his own chambers, showering and had ordered food to be sent. He had made a hasty retreat when he had heard that the request had been real. Knocking on Aro's door, Marcus hoped that Caius was there as well.

Aro's mate, Sulpicia answered the door and let Marcus inside. Seeing Aro and Caius talking in the sitting area, Marcus calmly walked over and sat down.

"Hello Marcus, long time no see," Aro commented.

"Quite, I had ran across a man in need of help and I offered assistance," Marcus responded hoping his voice was steady. It was one thing to be like a spring foal with that devil, but here he was a Leader.

"Oh?" Aro asked.

"Yes and remember that request of audience some weeks ago?" Marcus casually questioned.

"Yes that prank one?" Aro answered uninterested with a flippant hand.

"It wasn't a prank," Marcus stated in a serious tone.

Aro's head snapped towards Marcus and said, "What makes you believe that?"

"The man I helped is Lord Voldemort's son," Marcus told him looking him straight in the eye.

"You are not toying with me are you Marcus?" Aro said hoping he was.

Marcus looked at him like, 'Would I really be wasting our time with some so trivial?'

Clearing his throat, Aro asked, "Where is he?"

"I left him to shower and eat, since he has been unconscious for three days," Marcus informed them.

"Why was he unconscious for three days?"

"Two vampires attacked him in the middle of public and one bit him."

"Is he a vampire now?" Aro asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"No, he told me that he was a hybrid between two species, but he had managed to kill two vampires and incinerate their bodies till nothing was left," Marcus just with a hint of respect in his voice.

"This isn't good," Caius commented.

"Indeed," Marcus answered.

"When he is finished eating, we'll grant his request and meet with him. Marcus if you will?" Aro said cockily.

When Marcus left the other two to head back to his dark angel, his thoughts were is whirl. Did Harry know it was him straight and was just toying him or maybe he thought there was another Marcus? Why did he call me cute? Why is he even affecting me like this? Ever since Didyme time has been slow and almost pain, but Harry in less than week has brought some excitement and color back? Could the fates be granting him another mate? But then why do I feel so inexperienced and foolish around him?

Marcus opened his chamber's door and stood in shock and lust as Harry was standing in the middle of the room rolling up his sleeves. Harry was wearing polished black shoes, crisp dark gray slacks and a blood red long sleeve button up shirt with the first two buttons undone. The clothes seemed to fit him perfectly and they didn't seem cheap. On his right wrist he wore a black leather band that had five different colors braided/woven into it.

Looking back up, Marcus saw Harry was smirking at him and he knew that he had been caught looking. Then his devil had to speak.

"My my, are we looking? If it's only you looking, I might give you a private show kitten," Harry told him a saucy wink.

Marcus was blushing on the inside and slowly his brain melted, till another part of his brain kicked in and asked where did he get those clothes? Apparently he also lost the filter connecting his thoughts and his voice since Harry answered.

"I retrieved them from my hotel room," Harry said still smirking at him.

"How though?"

"A nifty little spell I created called instant retrieval or recupero immediato. So are we ready to meet the other two?" Harry asked sliding his phone into his pocket. Harry loved his phone. He had magically tinkered with it and several others for his father and family. He made it so instead of running on batteries it runs on magic, and added several other useful things. For instant, he add a muffle spell so, no one else, even those with superior could hear or understand what the other person was saying.

"Of course, were you able to eat?" Marcus asked. He didn't want to be with the others just yet. he wanted Harry to be his only. He wanted his angel/devil's attention on him.

"Yes, it was quite delicious. Thank you my kitten for looking out for my needs," Harry replied graciously.

Marcus was definitely thinking that his angel was definitely a devil in disguise.

"If you'll follow me?" Marcus requested, gesturing to the open door.

"Till the end kitten," Harry replied as he sauntered over to an obviously flustered Marcus.

On the walk over, Marcus managed to get his self back to order and was once again calm and composed like the leader he was. He showed Harry to the throne room where Aro and Caius were already seated and Marcus joined them.

Harry looked around and saw no chair for himself and tsked. 'The Volturi are beginning to get on my nerves, except for Marcus,' Harry thought, 'now he was a kitten if I had ever saw one, plus he has been so accommodating.' Harry conjured up a leather officer chair that he promptly sat in and proceeded to sprawl out, shifting his body so one leg was resting on the arm rest and the opposite elbow propping himself. Smirking when he saw the shock and angry faces, Harry left out a small laugh and started the show.

"That's two strikes against you, lets work on not getting another," Harry stated in a patronizing tone.

"Two? And what pray tell were they?" Aro asked sneeringly.

"Well, the first we sent a letter and went through the correct procedures and protocols, when we could have just barged in and demanded. We had expected the same courtesy extended from another ruling deity, but apparently your old manners are lacking. We won't count the attack as a strike though, since I doubt you knew I was coming, but you need a tighter leash on your minions. Doesn't bode well when visitors are attacked. Your second strike was not offering me a chair. We are equals, actually I might be a superior, but lets say we are equals for now. So not offering me a chair you count me as inferior, which I must say is completely wrong. You have one more chance, before I lose my patience with you."

"Why should we listen to what you say? All you have shown is that you are ignorant and a flashy parlor trick," Aro sneered.

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows rose to his hair line. Looking around he saw a nameless vampire guard. His father and he researched Volturi before ever setting foot, they knew all important personal.

"You!" Harry shouted pointing over to the guard, "Come here."

The vampire guard didn't move and just stared.

"Fine!" Harry sighed, and moved his hand in a come here sign and the guard slowly started to walk and that irritated Harry. So he made a fisting motion and sharply jerked his hand and the guard flew and fell at Harry's foot.

Harry lowered his hand to the guards hair and gripped it and yanked the head, before whispering, "Crucio."

The guard began to twitch and violently shake between letting out an ear-piercing scream and Harry let go of the hair and the fell to the ground in a crumple heap trying to curl into a ball as he was screaming. Harry glanced up and saw Marcus had looked away and Aro looked nervous but greedy and Caius looked like he had an erection. Interesting responses.

Releasing the spell, the guard fell limp and Harry sat up and reached a hand down the guard's face and ran a single finger down the face and a light blue line appeared and the guard ceased his shaking and was able to sit up and return to his post without any hindrance. Harry had developed a counter spell for the crucio but only those he taught knew how to work it.

"That is just some of what I can do and my father knows way more than I. Perhaps we can get down to business now?" Harry requested/demanded as he once again sprawled out.

"Of course, I am Aro, to the left is Caius and to the right, as you know, is Marus, we are the ruling head of the vampires known as the Volturi," Aro replied.

"I am Lord Gryffindor Black and I would appreciate it if you called me by that title," Harry answered in kind.

"What brings your attention to the Volturi Lord Black?" Aro asked politely. That display of power was quite shocking, since a spoken word cause pain and a single stroke healed, Aro had decided to treat this guest with care, maybe if he was careful, he could find a way to have this Lord turned and have him in his ranks.

"Well, we were looking for an alliance since soon there is going to be an all-out war, but now I think we'll have to change some things," Harry drawled. Lucius would be so proud, his lessons had paid off.

"Oh? And what would you change?" Aro asked curious.

"Well we were going to just accept your word and be done with it but-" Vadar's March started playing loudly, "Excuse me a moment, but that's my father."

Harry took out his phone and answered it, "Hello father."

The Volturi could hear a loud voice that soon quieted but couldn't make out what was said.

"Yes, I'm alright…I just ran into a couple of thirsty vampires….yes I killed them….no you don't need to come here…No….Yeah I'm changing it….Hopefully I should be coming home tomorrow….No I don't need my uncles….Father…Dad! It's alright I got it under control….Just a little demo of power….no I didn't kill anyone….I have more control than when I first started….Yes, yes I'll be good….Alright talk to you later father."

The Volturi were staring at each other. Caius was in lust with Lord Black, Caius while he had a mate was turn on by how carelessly this Lord Black had tortured that guard, Aro was more than a little weary, especially when he heard about the control and kill, and Marcus definitely thought his dark angel was the devil or at least half and half, he had been shocked by the torture and maybe a little disappointed but the disappointment didn't last when his devilish angel healed the guard.

"Sorry about that my father can be a little over protective even though I am over 21. Parents," Harry said shaking his head, "Anyways as I was saying since we can no longer trust your word we want a member from the Volturi to come stay with us."

Aro looked like he was considering it, and asked, "And if we don't?"

"Well that little display was a microscopic scale of what we could and will do to you and your army."

"Why do you want our help then?"

"Vampires make the best guards and spy and we need a few, also our current government has a few laws that basically say, 'Kill Vampire on sight'. My father and I don't agree with that and want to change it but we also need to show that Vampires aren't creatures to fear but to respect. Although considering the welcome I got, maybe it's best to keep that law in place?" Harry replied and let a roll of power cascade down their backs, with Aro and Caius it was a shiver of cold while Marcus's was more of a gentle caress.

The Volturi paled and Aro replied, "We will side with you and Caius may accompany you."

"No."

"No?"

"I want Marcus."

Marcus was in shock, even though his face didn't show it. Why would Harry want him?

"Why Marcus?" Aro couldn't lose Marcus his gift was valuable.

"For a couple of reasons, but the main is we already have enough people who enjoy torture that we need someone that is level headed and you trust to make decision and from where Marcus is sitting, he is your second in command. So it's Marcus or everything is off."

Aro looked hesitant but eventually gave in and said, "Deal."

"Excellent!" Harry said clapping his hands together, "I will return later today for Marcus."

"You won't be staying?" Aro asked feeling slighted, where he was letting his biggest asset *cough* friend go with a man he hardly knows and the man isn't even sticking around?

"I must go check out of my hotel room and speak with my lawyers to get Marcus here a passport and such," Harry explained with mild annoyance, "Marcus if you could show me out?"

Marcus rose and headed towards the door in mild irritation. He felt like his friend and brother had bartered him away like a token and his devil just took it.

As the door closed and it was just Marcus and Harry. Harry pushed Marcus into an alcove and Marcus was wondering just where did Harry get the strength to be able to push a vampire around?

Harry was towering over Marcus as he was pushed against the wall and Marcus has never felt this weak and not in control. Marcus felt a finger under his chin and his head was gently tilted to look at Harry and he looked into Harry's eye and saw a gentles and regret. When Marcus was about to question it, Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry about bartering over you in there with Aro as if you were a thing. You may be a thing to him, but you aren't to me and I knew no other way to get you to come with me."

"Why do you want me anyways?" Marcus asked not understanding. He was six foot with long black hair and some have told him he appears delicate or fragile even though he can be lethal with a sword.

"Because you my kitten, have my attention and there is something that is pulling me to you. Plus you saved me and I intend to return the favor," Harry answered tucking a strand of silky hair behind an ear.

"How do you propose to save me?" Marcus answered with a weary glance.

"First off getting you out of here away from those deranged 'friends' and second to help you live your live."

"How do you know I'm not living my live now?" Marcus challenged.

"Because you have the same listless look I had before my father found me and helped me, kitten."

Marcus was at a loss for words. His angelic devil wasn't always this free?

AN – wow I wasn't expecting the first chapter to be that big of a hit! Thank you! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint! Let me know!

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Thank you: Lyra-Kaja, Brightshadow9494, goddessmorrigan, GeorgieGirl999, Fantasyfreak101, Rainbow2007, Haunt of twilight, Lily887787, xoxh3l3nxox, namikaze natsumi-hime, Syriel1, Pegase, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, RogueNya, Aisling-Siobhan, leobutler, WyrdSmith, 917brat, CansIHasYaoi, and NewBlueTrue


	3. Chapter 3

In a study where the sunlight was shining through large double windows, there paced a worried Dark Lord. Back in forth in front of those same windows, with a glance every 6th step to the fireplace expecting it to flare up and a certain annoy and rambunctious son to step through with that annoying smile of his. Ever since Voldemort took in that calculating 14 year old, Voldemort's life hasn't been the same. Every year his son grew more confident and devious, the more Voldemort's life continues to change. He had never expected to be a father or actually worry and love someone, but Harry had managed to snake his way into Voldemort's heart. Hence the reason for his pacing, that same son, should have been back by now.

Voldemort was already furious that his son had been attacked and vulnerable for three days. He doesn't think he hasn't slept since that first night Harry didn't call and each day it was worse than before. He was worried but knew Harry could take care of himself, and that he could just be busy, but the leather band with white woven in it that was on his wrist has been just barely warm, indicating he was at least alive. It usually radiated at least some heat depending on how active and happy Harry was. It was tied to Harry's life force. There were four others who have the same band with the same white strip but a different band that coordinates with the colors on Harry's band. It had been Voldemort's idea about having something to know that Harry was ok, after the first attack he suffered and didn't show up for three days. But Harry had design and discovered a way to make it happen. Harry created the bands himself and only gave them to his family, those he trusts with his life since the bands not only told how full of life Harry was but it could also take you to his location and vice versa. Unfortunately Harry made them all make a wizards oath to not take action until the fourth day, since Harry usually need 1 to 3 days to recover from an attack. It didn't matter where he was recovering, his magic and his inheritance kept him protected.

So yesterday when the returned to its usual warmth, Voldemort gave his son an hour to contact him before he took matters into his hands, which meant he called Harry. Pulling out the phone Harry had magically altered for him, he called his son.

"Don't you hello me Harrison! Are you alright?...What happened?...You what? Did you kill them or do I need to?...Perhaps I should go there and make sure you are alright since you can't call…*sigh*Have you talked the Volturi yet?...Are you talking to them right now?...Something happened then, Alright when are you coming home?..." Lucius, Severus and Fenir, they also had bands that Harry had made and while they had been worried, they knew as long as it had some warmth that Harry would make a comeback. They entered the study and Voldemort thoughtfully looked at them, "Instead of me, perhaps your uncles should come get you…Then maybe this will hurry up and end and you can be safe once more…,"Voldemort frowned, "What did you?...Harrison! You didn't kill them did you?...Did you use your elemental powers? You know you shouldn't be using them especially since you destroy half of Potter Manor when you started…Fine you're right, ok be good….Hurry Home, and I'll talk to you soon." Voldemort ended the phone and placed on the desk and look at the three worried men and said, "He should be home tomorrow."

Which brings us to the fact that it is now tomorrow and it's afternoon and Harry still hasn't show up. Hence the pacing.

"My Lord, Harry will be alright. He has survived worst things than this," Lucius said calmly sipping some scotch.

"Exactly the pup has more spunk and instinct than most give him credit for," Fenir added picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"I'm not worried about him being killed," Voldemort received eye rolls and amended, "It's not the only thing I'm worried about, I'm also worried that he could kill the whole coven of vampires and we won't have an allies! Damn his brash temper!" Voldemort complained as he rubbed his temple.

"My lord as much as it pains me to admit, Harry has lost his brash temper in favor for a more calmer approach before he loses it. He has taken to point out when he is near his limit and gives fair warning," Severus corrected.

"Damn Gryffindor tendencies," Voldemort muttered sitting at his desk. The fireplace lit up and pale man with long black hair came stumbling through and had managed to catch himself before falling. The man looked up and around his burgundy eyes widened before they were back to normal and he was composed and unmoving.

Voldemort looked the others with confusion and asking, "Who are you? And where is Harrison?"

Fenir took sniff and growled, "Vampire," before stopping and looking at the vampire in confusion before a huge canine smile spread across his face.

"What Fenir?" Voldemort asked as he had seen the action.

"my, my, didn't figure the pup like frigid," Fenir chuckled to himself, confusing everyone including the vampire.

"I'm not like you Uncle Fen, at least I have class," Harry teased stepping out of the floo with ease, it had taken Lucius and Severus three whole days of practicing and Severus muttering, 'flys with grace and learns everything else fast except floo.'

"Come on pup just because that one tried to seduce doesn't mean they are all like that!" Fenir told him, hearing a soft, bare noticeable growl that came from the vampire, Fenir knew Harry heard it as well.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and Fenir conceded, "Fine it's five times, but its your fault walking around without a shirt on in the early morning when they are trying to leave!" Fenir smirked when he heard the same growling again.

Laughing Harry turned to his father, "Hello father, have you met Marcus?"

"Is Marcus the vampire that's standing near you?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he is, he is a guest till the end of the war," Harry answered and softly whispered, "hopefully forever too." But only Marcus and Fenir heard it. Marcus was shocked but managed to keep his mask in place and Fenir expression soften and thought, 'its about time, pup. Good luck!'

"I see. This is Marcus from the Volturi then. This is what you meant when you said you were changing it. Very Slytherin," Voldemort said with a bit of pride in his voice, he may not have heard but he could read lips.

"Thank you Father, if you don't mind I'll show Marcus to his quarters then a father/son talk?" Harry asked with a questioning tone.

"Perhaps the master guest room in the east wing third floor? After Marcus is settled we'll talk here, " Voldemort suggested knowing full well that Harry was already planning on that room.

"You! My father is a genius!" Harry exclaimed with a knowing smirk. Sometimes it is scary at well Harry could read and think like his father and vice versa.

Severus and Lucius were slightly confused, why would they place Marcus, a political guest, in their nephew's wing?

"If you will follow me Marcus," Harry said walking towards the door. Marcus followed just silent as he had been through-out the conversation. He had been observing the people in the room as they conversed and talked with his angelic devil. His father, Lord Voldemort, was not what he had predicted. He had expected him, as a Dark Lord he would have guess someone who would be cold and distant even to his son, but then the apple hardly falls far from the tree, it seems. Then there was Fenir, a wolf if he ever saw one. It was interesting that his devilish angel would have a wolf for an uncle. The other two in room seemed as stiff as any vampire and if it hadn't been for their beating hearts, Marcus would have guessed that they were vampires.

As they rounded a corner and started up the stairs to the third floor, Harry started a conversation.

"So Kitten how did find floo?" Harry asked flashing him a grin.

"Floo? Do you mean traveling through the fireplace?" Marcus questioned looking straight ahead.

"Yep," Harry answered.

"It is not my favorite way of traveling and would appreciate an alternate route," Marcus stated with a straight face.

Harry stopped for a moment before a smile appeared and Harry caught back up with Marcus and said, "My poor kitten , were you less than graceful coming through?"

The silence that followed was enough for Harry to smirked as they continued their walk to the master guestroom.

It was only a few more steps before the guestroom door appeared and Harry opened it for Marcus then following him through. After shutting the door, Harry advanced upon Marcus causing Marcus to back into a chair.

"You won't have to travel by yourself again, if you wish it kitten," Harry said running his fingers down Marcus's face.

Marcus gasped an unneeded as Harry continued to run his fingers over Marcus's face.

"Let me be there for you always Marcus," Harry whispered dangerously close to Marcus's lips.

Marcus was frozen, not even remembering to breathe the unnecessary air. With one last brush against Marcus's face, Harry placed a chaste kiss across his lips before withdrawing with a soft smile and left the room, leaving Marcus still frozen against the back of a chair.

AN – So…what did you think?

Caramel Apples and Apple cider to all of super awesome reviewers! Thank you: jgood27, Grim1989, SecretsOfaFanGirl, Elfin69, Pegase, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, The-Major's-Sargent, Rainbow2007, furrylittleprob, Paddy Gurl, Kalsifer, Haunt of twilight, namikaze natsumi-hime, leobutler, WyrdSmith, Fantasyfreak101, Snape'sPurpleFanta, RogueNya, and The Dark Lady Voldemort666.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back to his father's study, Harry still wore that soft smile he had from kissing Marcus. His lips maybe cold but they were still soft. Frowning slightly as Harry thought of the blank look Marcus gives him. 'I just need to get more reaction out of him, he is already beautiful but with life in his eyes he would be radiant,' thought as he reached his destination. Turning the frown into a smirk, Harry walked in.

"Hello Harrison is our guest settled comfortably?" His father asked looking about from the papers he was reading.

"I believe so, but I would like to take him on a walk later. To show him the grounds," Harry answered as he settled into his favorite chair at an angle with a leg thrown over the side.

"Tell me about the Volturi," his father demanded, elbows on the desk looking straight an Harry.

Harry sighed, his father was always to the point and so demanding.

"An arrogant bunch and very insulting," Harry started but his father was quick to say something.

"Even Marcus?" Of course his father would bring Marcus up.

Harry's face twitched a little and said, "No, it's the same mask Uncle Luc wears. But Aro is a greedy little thing, and Caius is like Bella but worse."

"How so?" Harry watched as Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella just enjoys a good torture and uses it to gets frustration out, whereas Caius got an erection from just watching a vampire guard being torture," Harry explained disgusted.

Voldemort understood the pleasure from torturing one yourself but from watching someone else torture? That's not right.

"So how did the meeting go?" Voldemort asked as he watched the disgust from his son's face transform to one of amusement.

"Well they didn't offer me a chair even though they all sat," Harry started once more with amusement still showing on his face.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "That is normal, but your creature took it as an insult, I'm assuming?"

"Of course! Alaric wouldn't stand for that type of insult, especially from one inferior, anyways so I conjured up a chair and proceeded to tell them what they did wrong, which in turn Aro became defensive and I then crucio'd a guard, and then I healed him. They were putty after that. I might have fibbed a tiny bit," Harry said gesturing with his hand.

Voldemort sighed and leaned back into his chair and asked, "What did you say?"

"Something along the lines that what I just did is microscopic to what we could do to their army."

Voldemort stared at his son. Harry for all of his cunning and calculating used a strength ploy, in both physical and mental.

"What? Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten Marcus," Harry said defensively staring straight into his father's red eyes.

Ah that makes more sense. Marcus really is Harry's mate than if he used strength rather than the brain he knows his son has, although that was very Slytherin as well, but not normally Harry's style unless provoked. Voldemort just prayed that the Volturi didn't do anything to anger Harry or there may not be a Volterra left.

"So Marcus is the one?" Voldemort asked changing subjects.

"Yeah, when I woke up from my healing sleep, Marcus was there watching over me and Alaric nearly jumped him then."

"Oh? And why haven't you claimed him yet?" Voldemort was intrigued; no one has been able to entice Harry, although he has had plenty of offers.

"Because his eyes are empty except for the few times, I've teased him, but the emotion is only a flicker. Plus he acts as if there is no life in him. When we were travelling here, he stared ahead unblinking even though he has hardly left Volterra and never seen a place like the Wizarding World," Harry said disheartened.

"Didn't you state earlier that he has a mask like Lucius?"

"Yeah, but if Lucius sees something new, you can see the curiosty and wonder or disgust in his eyes. Marcus's were blank."

"Why are you so concerned over it? I understand that he is your mate, but surely if you just mated with him then you could work on it."

Harry grew silent and eyes showing his past before he finally answered and said, "His eyes reminded me of my own before you found me. Just barely surviving and viewing the world as an unfit place to live."

Voldemort understood completely right then his son wanted his mate to be able to enjoy everything from the beginning of being mated. Standing he made his way over to Harry and gestured for him to stand as well. Once Harry was standing, Voldemort enfolded his son into his arms and hugged him tightly. Voldemort whispered, "You are no longer that child. You have me as well as your uncles. You are loved my son and cared about. Never doubt that."

Harry clenched his hands into his father's robes and took a deep breath before releasing it and stepping back. With a half-smile, Harry said, "I know dad, you are loved and cared about as well."

Voldemort nodded and released his son and walked back to desk and told Harry, "Alright goes have fun with your mate. I got paperwork to do."

"See you at dinner then," Harry waved bye and headed to the door to go get Marcus.

Voldemort was looking down at his paperwork and smiled knowing that his son loved him as well. That's all he needs right now.

Knocking on Marcus's door, he heard nothing. So he knocked again, nothing. Starting to worry a little Harry knock again. Not receiving an answer Harry burst into the room frantically looking for Marcus; only find him in the exact same Harry had left him with a look of disbelief on his face looking into nothing. Letting a relieved breath out Harry approached Marcus cautiously. While Harry could easily take him on, vampires were nothing to scoff about it, especially when they latch their teeth in. That hurts. Shuddering Harry focused back on Marcus, waving a hand in front of his face. Frowning when he didn't get a reaction, Harry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Marcus's lips and pulled back a little waiting to if Marcus reacted.

Marcus had been stunned when Harry told him he always wanted to be with him. Marcus just couldn't understand why Harry someone who seemed to have such a vibrant personality and confidence would devote himself to Marcus. He had been so closed off for centuries that he doesn't even know if he could open up. What if his angel couldn't save him? Would he give up? Move on? But then that leaves him alone once more and more broken and closed off than before, then again he did fight for me to come here with him. Maybe I could him chance. Coming out of his trance, Marcus focused and saw a pair of green worried eyes looking into his own burgundy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asked blandly, 'damn' he thought.

"I was worry when you didn't answer the door," Harry answered leaning back.

"Oh. What is that you need?" Marcus questioned tonelessly, 'double damn'.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go take a look at the gardens, then join us for dinner, kitten?" Harry asked with smirk.

Marcus's eye twitched and was seriously blushing on the inside.

Harry grinned and grabbed Marcus's hand and began pulling him towards the door.

Marcus let him and was amazed at the warmness of Harry's hand and the gentleness his hand was being held.

"Don't worry kitten, I would lead you astray," Harry told Marcus with a wink.

AN – So what did you think?

HUGE HANDFULLS of leftover Halloween Candy for my kick-ass reviewers! Thank you: tango dancer, , The Dark Lady Voldemort666, Elfin69, Snape'sPurpleFanta, alexandra101, RogueNya, Janelly Slytherin, WyrdSmith, flamenin, Grim1989, leobutler, Pegase, Fantasyfreak101, Rainbow2007, and namikaze natsumi-hime


	5. Chapter 5

A summer breeze weaved through the green leaves and flowers of Slytherin Manor. The same soft breeze flitted across Marcus's hair loosening a few strands of his long black hair. Marcus lifted a hand to brush the hair back when Harry brushed it back for him and tucking it behind his ear with a gentle smile.

Marcus stared at Harry as Harry withdrew his hand continued on with their conversation.

"And that is how Fenir tricked Severus into thinking the flowers were real," Harry said his smile turning into a smirk.

"You seem to care quite a bit about Fenir," Marcus replied rather stonily. For the past twenty minutes that's all Harry has talked about other than pointing out crucial parts on Marcus's tour.

"Yeah, he is like the uncle that parents hates since he is like child himself. We have played many pranks and tricks on Lucius and Severus as well as Death Eaters. So far one of best prank has been when we were able curse Dumbleshit's wardrobe black with skulls for a week," Harry replied with dreamily smile, "but you don't need to worry Kitten, he is only family and I have no interest in him like that."

Marcus nodded but couldn't help but feel relieved. He was starting to feel that Harry was another mate and didn't want others to have him, but then again he already had a mate once before. Was she not his real mate? Is Harry his real mate?

Harry noticed the tenseness left Marcus's shoulders and decided to tell him a little more, "You know that you are the only one I am interested in, right Kitten? No one but you has ever caught my attention."

"And you are telling me this why?" Marcus asked blandly while he was stunned on the inside. Maybe they were mates if Harry was only attracted to him.

Harry smiled a cocky smile and said, "Just didn't want you getting jealous over someone."

"I wasn't jealous, rest assured," Marcus replied frostily. Marcus paused. Did he just do that? He's ruining his chances with a future mate. Marcus was panicking on the inside even though his face was still blank.

"My apologies Harry, that was rather rude," Marcus back at his bland tone. He wanted to show Harry good emotions not bad ones.

"No need Kitten, it was good to hear and see something besides blank," Harry replied grabbing Marcus's hand, "Come on it must be close to dinner time."

"Why am I attending?" Marcus asked a hint of curiosity creeping into his voice.

Harry smiled and said, "Well one I don't want let you out of my sight yet and two so you can meet more of the dark side sort to speak."

"I don't require watching," Marcus replied once again frostily. Why was he getting so work up over this? Should he happy that his angel wanted more time with him?

"I know, but I want your company since I need to sleep and will be without your charming personality," Harry smirked.

Marcus's eyes narrowed just a fraction and retorted, "Are you implying with sarcastic wit that you think my personality needs changing?"

"Not changing just showing emotion Kitten," Harry teased, "I love seeing your claws, but I would rather see you purr," Harry whispered the last part into Marcus's ear and licked the shell.

Marcus froze and his eyes widen then Harry was pulling him back towards the manor by his hand.

Harry stopped right before two large doors and released Marcus's hand. He straightened his clothes and tried to smooth his hair down before smoothing out Marcus's clothes. Giving Marcus a wink, Harry opened the doors and walked through expecting Marcus to follow.

Marcus did follow Harry and noticed that there were only two seats available and both were on the right hand side of Lord Voldemort. So naturally Harry took the seat closest to his father and Marcus took the other seat where the black haired man from the office was seated next to him. Looking around he noticed the stiff blond from the office was across from Harry and Fenir was across from himself. There were others but Marcus only focused on those that had been in the office. He noticed as they began eating that the two stiff men and Fenir wore a band on their wrists just like Voldemort. He wondered if they have a significant meaning since the colors of the bands correlated with the one that his angel wore.

As the dinner progressed Marcus had finally been introduced to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. He had been talking to Lucius about Vampire laws and government when he realized that not once has his angel touched him nor teased him. While thankful for it, Marcus couldn't help but feel a little lonely. That maybe his angel only wanted him in secret, that he was embarrassed to have Marcus as mate? Was he reading the whole situation wrong? Maybe they aren't mates. Just when his thoughts were about to overwhelm him with sadness and despair, he felt his devil's hand on his thigh rubbing soft circles and had a calming effect on him and his thoughts quieted and he thought nothing else just focusing on his palm that rested on his thigh while he continued to talk to Lucius about politics.

Harry had been talking to his father about some upcoming pranks that he wanted to test out on the 'light' side when he felt Marcus stiffen and become even tenser than he normal was. Frowning Harry discreetly laid his hand on his mate's leg hoping to calm whatever Marcus was thinking.

"I don't see why not Harrison as long as Fenir is with you it shouldn't be a problem," his father said.

Turning his attention back to his dad, Harry said, "I was also thinking maybe I should take Draco and the twins as well. Since it was partially their idea."

"And you just refined it and made it possible. Like I said,I don't see why not. It would be good to show the public that the Potters and the Malfoys are still on good terms. I've kept you busy with recruiting that you haven't had a chance to be a young adult lately."

"No worries father, Fenir and I have been spending my youth terrorizing your followers and Sev," Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

"How did Marcus find his room?" Voldemort asked switching topics.

"He found it to his liking," Harry answered casually tearing off a piece of bread to eat.

"Meaning you did either something Gryffindor and left him in a stupor or something Hufflepuff and he immediately had to run to the bathroom?" Voldemort taunted.

Ears bright red, Harry swallowed his food replying, "It could have been more Slythindor."

Fenir noticed his pups embarrassment and called him out on it, "Pup never knew you could do house colors! Can you do Slytherin colors?"

Ears still red, Harry turned to his uncle and calmly remarked, "Is that your forte? With all of the silver in your hair?"

"What? I don't have silver in my hair! Take it back pup," Fenir playfully growled.

"No can do besides it makes look distinguished," Harry soothed before adding, "Like a grandpa."

Fenir smirked liking the comment until the last part, "Grandpa? GRANDPA? I'll show you grandpa you little shit!" Fenir roared standing up to chase Harry who was already out of his seat dashing down the hallways.

Marcus was staring at the slowly closing doors watching his devilish angel laughing as he ran down the hallways taunting the wolf.

"Forgive me Lord Voldemort but have you not taught your son to not patronize wolves?" Marcus asked deadpanned.

"Many times. I have a feeling that Harry will be appearing near the top of chandelier in a moment and a few minutes later Fenir will be back," Voldemort said with a fond if not exasperated tone. Standing was the signal that dinner was over. While the others left Lucius and Severus stayed behind with Marcus and Voldemort although they moved out of the way and waited for Harry to appear.

Like clock-work Harry in a gust of wind appeared on to top of the chandelier.

"Five," Voldemort started the count down.

"Four…" they heard a loud roar.

"Three…" they could hear heavy footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Two…" the footsteps were louder.

"One," and the door banged open and Fenir burst into the room looking around and saw Severus discreetly point upward. Looking upward Fenir saw his pup standing on the chandelier grinning down at him and Fenir huffed.

Pointing a finger at Harry, Fenir shouted, "That's cheating Harry! And you know it!"

"I don't know what you mean Grandpa Fen," Harry smirked and hopped to the other chandelier.

"AGH! Stop calling me Grandpa or your work out tomorrow will be twice as hard!" Fenir threatened waving a finger.

"Fine, fine Uncle Fen you still are a wild stallion that preys upon young men and women alike with your prowess in bed. Please take pity upon us mere mortals," Harry cried kneeling on the chandelier.

"Harrison," Voldemort called out.

"Beside my handsome charismatic father," Harry started again.

"Ahem," Lucius cleared his throat.

"as well as my refined beautiful uncle Lucius," Harry finished stepping off of the chandelier. Marcus began to panic seeing Harry step off the light fixture, but no one else was worried so he stayed where he was and was amazed to see Harry floating down.

Marcus's heard Voldemort mutter softly, "He has elemental powers, this is normal."

Marcus did know if something had shown on his face or if Voldemort knew what he was thinking but was grateful for that bit of information.

"Please my prolific and knowledge Uncle Fen will you spare a few minor details so that Uncle Sev and I could become such charmers as well? I don't know about Uncle Sev but I want to charm a certain mate and my inferior ways are no match!" Harry cried out hanging onto Fenir's shoulder, back of his hand to his forehead.

Fenir, if he could look anymore smug would be preening and acting very cat-like.

"Perhaps later pup, but your workout will be easy tomorrow. I have a previous engagement I need to go see," Fenir responded shrugging Harry off and with an extra bounce in his step left the room in search of some young warm body.

Voldemort shook his head and said, "Harrison you have stoked his ego so much that more than one admirer will be leaving tomorrow."

"Exactly he will be so worn out that he will be sleeping past noon and therefore my workout will consist of what I want," Harry answered smugly.

Lucius and Severus stared at Harry like they just discovered something.

"How Slytherin nephew, you have been doing this since the beginning haven't you?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know what you are implying dear uncle, but I am in dire need of sleep," Harry remarked, "Marcus would you like me to escort you back to your chambers or would you like to stay with the night owls?"

Marcus looked at his devil and his devil's family and decided on following Harry.

"I will accompany you, as I still need to unpack and would like freshen up, excuse me," Marcus said to the other three as Marcus moved near to Harry.

"Good night, Uncle Lucius, Uncle Severus and Father," Harry waved and with Marcus by his side working their way back to their chambers.

"Harry has all of our weaknesses figured out and he knows exactly how to flatter us, doesn't he my lord?" Severus ask watching the boy he has come to view as an actually nephew walk out with a vampire.

"From the beginning Severus," Voldemort smiled remembering when Harry had successfully manipulated him into letting Harry have chocolate ice cream well after midnight.

"So kitten what do you think of dinner?" Harry asked when they were well out of ear shot of the others.

"It was pleasant," Marcus answered keeping his eyes forward so as not to look at his devil's wild hair. His fingers were itching to run through it.

"Why were you soon tense during a part of dinner?" Harry questioned, his voice filled with concern.

"N-nothing," Marcus replied. Hoping Harry would not question it.

Harry could tell something was up but he did not want to push his mate so he dropped the subject. They walked in silence to Marcus's room where Harry stopped right in front of the door and said, "See the green door next to yours? That is the door to my room. Our bathrooms are connected, so if you need me please don't hesitate to come get me. You are always welcome in my room kitten. Even if you get lonely please feel free to visit. Can't guarantee that I'll be wake though."

"I will be fine Harry, thank you for the consideration though," Marcus stated with a just a barest hint of some emotion.

Harry smiled and lifted a hand to Marcus's face leaning forward Harry placed a chaste kiss on Marcus's lips before whispering, "Goodnight," and walking towards his door. With a final wave Harry disappeared into his room leaving Marcus to stare at the empty spot before entering his own room.

AN – So? How'd you like it?

A big thank you to all of my kick-ass reviewers! You guys make me day! Thank you: loves-unwanted-qeen, Snape'sPurpleFanta, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Elfin69, Grim1989, Janelly Slytherin, RogueNya, Fantasyfreak101, WyrdSmith, 917brat, alexandra101, leobutler, Pegase, Rainbow2007, and namikaze natsumi-hime


	6. Chapter 6

Looking around the room, Marcus sighed and went over to his luggage that was sitting near the closet. Opening it open he smiled a little, everything was how he packed. When his angel told him that when his luggage would arrive he would have the house-elves put it away. Marcus didn't know what a house-elf was but he didn't want anyone to mess with his belongings, since he had brought a painting of Didyme and was extra cautious with it as it was old and precious to him. Hanging the clothes up and placing the few personal items he brought around the room. Harry had said that it would be a while before he returned and that he should pack as if it would be like a new home. When Marcus asked why, his devil just shrugged and said, "I don't know how long the war will last."

Looking out the window into the night sky, Marcus felt lonelier than when he was in Volterra. At least in Volterra he didn't have his mate just next door sleeping. He saw something flying through the night sky and walked closer to the window to try and get a better look. He saw it again, flying through a cloud scattering it about. It looked large with a long wing span and what seemed like spikes all over giving it a rather creepy feel. Despite that it seemed to be having fun chasing the clouds and bursting through them. If such a creature could be full of life and having fun, why couldn't he? His devil was full of life and had just as much fun as this night creature was having now. Why was he having such a difficult time expressing himself now? He never had this problem with Didyme. She was full of life as well although maybe not as mischievous and out-going like his devil. He used to wonder why he didn't died as well when Didyme was killed but now he knew; his angel was waiting for him. But what good was he if he was expressionless beside anger towards his angel?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed when the creature had disappeared.

BANG!

Startled Marcus looked around for the sound and didn't see anything. Frowning he wondered if it had something to do with his devil? _What if Harry was injured? Or someone had killed him! Not again!_ Marcus thought rushing to the bathroom that connected their rooms and burst into Harry's room and to come to a halt staring at the nude form of his devilish angel pulling the covers on his bed downward.

Staring at the tan skin with a few scars marring the otherwise perfect skin, Marcus felt himself start to harden when his devil looked up and turned around looking him straight in the eye.

"Well kitten, if I had known that you wanted to watch, I've would have put on a better show," Harry grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Marcus didn't respond, he was too captivated by the same tan skin he had seen once before but hadn't been able to appreciate it due to the circumstances. Idiot Aro. So lost in the tan skin and taunt muscles of his devil, Marcus didn't notice when Harry had walked closer just a foot away. It was a calloused hand touching his cheek that brought him back to reality and looked into Harry's eyes that were burning a bright green.

Harry leant closer so his warm breath was mingling with the cold unneeded breath of Marcus's whispering, "Your gaze was so erotic, as you watched my body."

With his other hand, Harry palmed Marcus's stiffening length and whispered once more, "I'm thankful that I'm not the only one affected."

Marcus glanced down and saw that his handsome devil was fully erect and returned his gaze back to those burning eyes. Not even a second later hungry lips were on his devouring them like they were his last meal. Closing his eyes and losing himself into the kiss and shifting his hips, Marcus was lost in the pleasure. So when his carnal devil broke the kiss breathing heavily, he was confused and missing those warm lips. Opening his eyes he saw that Harry's were still closed and frowned wondering if he did something wrong.

"Harry?" Marcus asked blandly, cursing that he couldn't even sound worried.

"Yes kitten?" Harry asked opening his eyes to look into Marcus's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry blinked and blinked again before a truly happy smile spread across his face.

"Yes, kitten I'm perfect," Harry answered pulling Marcus in for a close hug, "While I am happy that you came to see me, I doubt it was for a kiss?"

Marcus wanted to deny it but he couldn't and replied, "I had been staring outside when I heard a loud thud and was worried that you might have been injured."

Harry chuckled a little, "That makes me happy."

Marcus was a little stunned that being worried would make his angel happy. He felt Harry release him from his hug only to be pulled to his angel's bed. Harry slipped in and tugged Marcus's hand for him to get in as well. Laying down on his back Marcus was surprised when Harry curled up into his side and tangled their hands together.

"Why were you staring outside?" Harry asked sleepily.

"There was something in the night sky that caught my attention. It was a creature that looked slightly fearsome but seemed to be having fun," Marcus told him, pausing for a reply. When no reply came, he looked down to his angel was sleeping. This sleeping angel looks so different from the one he has seen previously. The previous one had been impassive and cold, while this one looks innocent and happy. A feeling of protectiveness overcame him and silently promised that he wouldn't let his angel go as he did with Didyme. No one would take his angel away.

AN – hehehe. So what did you think?

Gigantic thank you's to all of my terrifically awesome reviewers! Thank you: Elfin69, Sev'slittlesecret, WyrdSmith, pansyandy, Fantasyfreak101, 917brat, Grim1989, Rainbow2007, RogueNya, secretstories, Snape'sPurpleFanta, NaKita277, leobutler, and namikaze natsumi-hime.


	7. Chapter 7

"So who was that handsome vampire I saw this morning?" Draco asked jogging beside Harry.

"My mate," Harry replied dreamily.

"Oh?" Draco asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, soon to be mate anyways," Harry answered with smirk.

"Name lover boy?" Draco teased as they jumped over the tree branch in the middle of their trail around manor's yard/forest.

"Marcus," Harry answered smiling.

"Am I going to have to keep asking questions or are you going to spill?" Draco huffed.

"Fine, Marcus is part of the Volturi. He is here until the end of war or unless I can convince him to stay and be my mate. His lips and body are divine although he hasn't enjoyed life in a while," Harry told Draco.

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked glancing at his best friend practically brother.

"His eyes remind me of when we were first starting out as friends," Harry said quietly glancing at Draco.

Draco was silent for a while lost in thoughts of the past as they ran their laps.

*Flashback*

"_Where are your so called friends Potter?" Draco sneered._

_Harry just looked at him with no fight or life in his eyes as he answered, "In order to have friends, there must be mutual feelings of liking them. Those that are paid to like you are betrayers and scum. Excuse me I have class."_

"_Hey Potter if I offer you my hand again will you accept it?" Draco asked confusing even himself with the question._

"_If you can forgive child's naivety?" Harry questioned._

_Draco simply nodded and held out his hand. Harry gripped the hand firmly and Draco swore he saw some sort of life in the green eyes before they were once again dull._

*End Flashback*

"What are you planning to do to bring the life back?" Draco questioned. It had taken him as well as adoption from the Dark Lord and all of his adopted uncles to full bring back the spark fully into Harry's eyes and motions.

"I'm not sure, so far ruffling his feathers and shocking him have been working," Harry shrugged ducking a tree branch.

"huh, maybe you should take him shopping or start leaving trinkets for him," Draco suggested knowing that Harry wouldn't have thought of it since he has never shown an interest in anyone and wouldn't know how to actually court someone.

"You! My brother is a genius! Speaking of genius, remember how we wanted to prank the Idiots?" Harry asked glancing at Draco.

"Yeah?" Draco answered brows furrowed before he exclaimed, "No way you figured out a way?"

"Yep, we just need to speak to a few of the shopkeepers," Harry replied grinning manically.

"Which you know they will agree ever since you gained your inheritance you have been doing nothing but pumping money back into Diagon Alley, if you asked them to shun Dumbleass and his idiots you know they would!"

"I know Dray, I also have most of the seat holders in my hands," Harry added as they came into the courtyard.

"That's why your father wants you to contact future Allies, you have a way with people," Draco stated with a laugh as he stretched his legs.

"Its only because I have helped dad changed his plans for the wizarding world that they listen. Anyone could see that balance is the key," Harry replied haughtily before stretching out his arms and back.

"Unless you're a light blinded moron," Draco snorted bending down to reach his feet.

"Basically," Harry laughed copying Draco motions.

In the manor on the second floor study a certain vampire was watching the two young men talking and laughing as they go their exercises, listening to Lord Voldemort talk about how many vampire spies they would need with Lord Malfoy.

"If we have three for now, we would be able to cover Hogwarts as well Diagon Alley and their headquarters," Voldemort said ticking off his fingers.

"Then later we would call for more reinforcements before the big battle?" Lucius asked with his eyebrow lifted.

"Correct, we shouldn't need too many considering that we have werewolves, veelas, goblins and several others thanks to Harrison," Voldemort replied and Marcus could hear the pride in Voldemort's voice.

"So Marcus would that be acceptable? Three vampires for right now?" Voldemort asked looking at Marcus who in turn was still looking out the window watching his mate.

"That shouldn't be a problem seeing as we have been bored for quite some time," Marcus replied blandly still watching Harry as he wrestled his blond friend.

"Excellent! Well now that we are done recruiting, we will start working our way through the Ministry changing even more the laws to make things legal," Voldemort said rubbing his hands together with an evil glee.

"My lord, I believe that Harry has already been working on that," Lucius answered with a bit pride in his voice as well. Harry has been charming everyone that meets and using the Pureblood manners, Lucius and Severus have been teaching him.

"Really? Even though he has been away on recruiting missions?" Voldemort asked skeptically.

"Indeed since he gained his titles and inheritance he has been charming all of Diagon Alley as well the politicians. He truly has way with people unless they irritate him," Lucius explained.

"They don't know him as my son?" Voldemort questioned with a quizzical expression.

"No, they just know him Harry Potter, Savior of Wizarding World. No one believes him dark or if they do, they aren't against it. I know that one of these days, Harry is going to need to actually give a statement on what side he is on though," Lucius turned thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "Actually he should give a press release about being dark but good, then our side could have a chance at being understood or supported with more support with the bills we are trying to pass."

"There will still be a war though Lucius," Voldemort said thinking that if anyone could sway the public's mind it would be his son.

"No doubt, since Dumbledore and his minions would never just openly accept the dark," Lucius agreed.

"Would that be safe?" Marcus asked from his spot by the windows.

Voldemort and Lucius jumped slightly, they had forgotten that Marcus was still with them.

"Safe?" Lucius echoed.

"Yes would that be safe for Harry to expose which side he is on?" Marcus reiterated. He didn't want his mate to be in danger. After holding Harry close last night, Marcus had decided that Harry was his mate. Now he just needed to work on showing his emotions to Harry instead of his anger. Looking back at grinning Harry who had just picked up a sword and was facing off towards Draco, Marcus felt like smiling.

Voldemort and Lucius were struck silent was they saw the small smile etched on Marcus's lips.

Clearing his throat, Voldemort was the first to recover and answered, "We would set it up so that he would be protected of course and Harry is not a weakling."

Lucius snorted and muttered, "especially when Alaric comes out to play."

Frowning Marcus turned to look at the two and asked, "Who is Alaric?"

Lucius paled slightly remembering that Marcus was a vampire as Voldemort smack Lucius upside the head and hissed, "Luciusss."

"My apologies, my lord," Lucius said with a slightly bow.

"Alaric is a secret that only a few people know excluding Harrison. If you want to know I suggest you talk to Harrison," Voldemort explained while glaring at Lucius although, he couldn't be too angry considering that having Marcus around was like having family around.

Harry was holding the tip of his sword at Draco neck smirking as he ask, "Yield?"

Panting Draco muttered, "Bloody wanker."

Harry pressed the tip closers and Draco called out, "I yield you bloody imbecile!"

Grinning Harry removed his sword and offered a helping hand to his friend who took it gratefully. Looking up he saw Marcus watching him from the windows and gave a smile and a small wave before teasing Draco as they walked into the manor shower and change for the day.

Two hours later four devious minds were plotting and a shiver ran down Dumbledore's back as he popped a lemon candy into his mouth.

AN – Kinda short, but my brain is rebelling. Lol. Hopefully the chapter isn't too much of a let down! Let me know how you liked it!

Huge Thanks to all of my reviewers! THANK YOU: ryouXichigo-lover, Dissimilis-Mentis, yuiop, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, storyprincess92, WolfGirl75, jgood27, Tango Dancer, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Snape'sPurpleFanta, RogueNya, Grim1989, WyrdSmith, namikaze natsumi-hime, Fantasyfreak101, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, 917brat, leobutler, and Rainbow2007.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple days after their meeting a small 'family' dinner was being held, where Harry and Draco were grinning like crazy as their family looked at them in curiosity. They deflected any and all questions with ease saying they would find out soon enough. Harry and Marcus were going to be able to spend some time together as they usually did after dinner for a stroll through the garden talking softly (Marcus) and flirting (Harry). Surprisingly it was Marcus who asked Harry if they could view the gardens tonight. Grinning happily Harry agreed and offered his arm for Marcus to take, which Marcus did smiling on the inside as Harry escorted him at outside where the sun was setting beautifully in the background.

"So Marcus my kitten, was there anything in particular you wished to talk about?" Harry asked with grin, still feeling elated that his soon to be mate initiated something. It was usually Harry asking for walks and the such.

Marcus frowned, thinking of how he wanted to phrase his question. He had been debating on how to bring it or even if he should bring up for a couple of days now. He continued to frown when Harry withdrew his arm from Marcus to wrap it around his shoulders offering small comfort, but he did smile faintly at the patience Harry was showing.

"I have heard references to your other form and to an Alaric. I have been told if I wished to know more to ask you directly," Marcus said glancing at the thoughtful but pensive look that Harry was currently wearing.

"You still haven't asked a question my kitten," Harry teased squeezing Marcus's shoulder.

Glaring at Harry, Marcus asked, "What is your other form and who is Alaric?"

With a laugh, Harry leaned closer and placed a huge wet one on Marcus's stunned lips before answering, "I love your straight forwardness, so refreshing from my Slytherin family. As for my other form? It is Alaric."

"Then who is Alaric?" Marcus questioned recovering from the fact that Harry just kissed him. He hadn't received many kisses on the lips from Harry so each time he does is Marcus is shocked and left wishing for more.

All Marcus received for an answer was a mischievous smile that lit up Harry's eyes. Stepping away from Marcus, Harry closed his eyes and willed his change to happen slowly. Slowing his human body started to change looking reptilian. He grew and lengthened with black spikes protruding from his black scaled back that glinted dark green while his teeth sharpened.

When Harry felt his change was complete, he opened his eyes and looked down at his mate whispering into his mind, **This is Alaric**.

Marcus was stunned. Harry was Alaric. Alaric was the creature that flew and played with the clouds the other night. When he heard Harry's voice sound in his mind he jumped then looked in awe at his mate.

"You're a dragon," Marcus breathed.

**Yes, I am. You may touch me my mate** Alaric whispered enjoying his mate's wondrous stare.

Marcus reached out a hand and Alaric lowered his head allowing him to touch his snout and ran it back behind Alaric's spiked eye ridges. He let a small smile appear though when Alaric's eyes closed and hummed in delight. Alaric laid down on the ground and lightly dozed while Marcus sat beside him within Alaric arms and continued to for lack of better words pet his mate's other form.

A few hours later, Marcus was relaxed and calm. He was almost in perfect balance with himself as his hand rested in his mate's hair. His soul was at rest being with his mate like this, and it wasn't because of his dragon form since an hour ago Alaric receded and his mate was in human form. Harry's head lay cradled in his cold lap.

As dawn approached, Harry woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed with his hair being comb by soothing fingers. Opening his eyes he was looking into Marcus's eyes and face but there was something different, they weren't nearly as dull and lifeless but they were still far from being full of spark.

"Good Morning, did you know that you make a wonderful pillow?" Harry asked with a smirk keeping his head in Marcus's lap.

"Good Morning Harry, I was unaware that ice cold rock was comfortable?" Marcus asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Beneath my head feels like cool pillow, kitten. Although… if you want I could warm you up?" Harry questioned with a waggle of his eyebrows.

With a slight snort, Marcus replied, "Do you not have plans for today?"

"Ow! You wound me my fair Lord. But alas you are right! Shall I bring you back something from my grand adventure?" Harry asked sitting up running a hand down Marcus hair to cup his cheek.

"Whatever you deem worthy for me to have my lazy knight," Marcus answered with subtle teasing tone.

Harry's eyes lit up though and shone as if Marcus had just given him something precious.

"Never fear, I shall accomplish my mission with ease," Harry replied with confidence, "Shall I escort you back to your rooms to freshen up for the day?"

"You would leave me on my own?" Marcus asked seriously but the teasing tone was still present in his eyes and posture.

"Never if I had my way kitten," Harry answered solemnly and placed a chaste kiss upon Marcus's lips.

Later that day…

Five males were gathered in the Dark Lord's study waiting for two young headstrong men to come through the fireplace safe and sound. Fenir was lounging on the couch watching the other four in amusement as the fathers, his Lord and Lucius, were pacing muttering about security and obstinate sons and their friend's horrible influence while occasionally glaring at each other, of course Lucius was the first to turn away for obvious reasons. Severus was sitting in a leather chair legs crossed reading a potion journal that his pup had found on one of his travels while the vampire, Harry's mate, was staring out the window brooding and Fenir would almost say pouting if it wasn't for the fact that Marcus wasn't displaying any emotions.

The fireplace came alive and the two young men of the afternoon came falling out of the fire laughing hysterically. They fell to the ground still laughing before the black hair one stilled and looked up at his father and gulped while kicking his blond brother. The blond one stopped and looked up at his own father and gulped as well.

"Sooo, we can explain," his pup said after standing and brushing off the soot and helping his partner in crime.

"Yes, you will Harrison," Voldemort stated through gritted teeth, "You were supposed to be with your Uncle Fenir."

Clearing his throat nervously, Harry told him, "Right…Well…You see it happened like this… Dray, the Twins and I discussed that having Uncle Fen with us would defeat the purpose that we were trying to accomplish, especially since he is definitely dark and currently feared to the point of one pissing himself. So we figured that having the twins, who come from a 'pure light' family never mind the fact that all but the youngest two and their parents have sided with us, and Draco is who from a dark family with suspicions of siding with the Dark Lord with the Savior would help sway the public mind when I come out of closet on what side I am on."

"How would that sway the public?" Lucius asked curiously with a slight sneer. He was angry that his son and his nephew put themselves in danger.

"Well it shows that I like and enjoy the company from Light and Dark and that I don't discriminate," Harry answered confidently like he was never in any danger.

"Interesting and clever tactic Harrison, but what about your safety or that of Draco's? You could have been caught unaware and kidnapped since the Old Goat still doesn't know who your father is and where you stayed your holidays while in school," Voldemort questioned. He couldn't stay too angry since this would actually benefit their plans but to go without an escort? Stupid and crazy. Then again his son was a headstrong obstinate Slytherin. He would never admit that his son was in Gryffindor.

"We weren't unaware as we were watching Dumbles and his gang the whole time, as a matter of fact it was quite interesting having them follow us throughout the stores," Draco answered. Truly his brother and friend was brilliant.

"Oh?" Severus asked. He was curious since he knew that the store owners all adore Harry. He would accompany his nephew to the apothecary from potion ingredients and receive a wonderful discount, then again Harry also bought twice the normal amount.

"Harry here for the past couple of years has invested in almost every store in Diagon Alley, not only that but he also makes large purchases from them monthly. What he does with the purchases, I don't know," Draco started explaining but was interrupting by Harry.

"I give them to those less fortunate. For instance the brooms I buy? I give them to the seconds years that love quidditch in hopes that they you make the team. The robes I buy? I have shrinking and growing charms on them and give them to the first years in need. So on and so forth," Harry ended with a shrug.

Everyone was surprised besides his father who complimented him, "Truly Slytherin Harrison. Not only are you gaining support from the proprietors, but you are gathering support and loyalty from those you gift."

Lucius, Draco, and Severus were looking at him in awe, as they had never thought of that, while Marcus and Fenir looked on proud. They knew Harry a wee bit better and saw that he did truly did the giving for the purpose of not letting any child feel poor and left out like himself and Tom Riddle and that he was also gaining favors from the store owners from his large purchases who were his main targets. Only Fenir knew of Riddle though. Voldemort also understood what Harry was truly thinking as he gave the gifts, but he had whether unknowingly or not used Slytherin tactic that would benefit him in the long run.

"Anyways, so the owners all love and adore him. When we entered a store, he would talk to the owner first and speak with them about the new merchandise while commenting that he had a rather old and senile fool following him and ask if they could make their time miserable. The owners happy to help Harry agreed and proceeded to either ignore Dumbles and his group while helping Harry and us or pestering them no stop quoting, 'Its good customer service' and proceeded to black mail them into purchasing an ungodly amount stuff just to get rid of the workers. When we had lunch, Harry had made sure to get the best table at the most expensive restaurant and had the idiots placed at the worst table. It was wonderful!" Draco finished explaining with a glee.

"So what made you falling through the floo in the most unbecoming manner?" Lucius asked rather upset at the lack of manners while enjoying Dumbles getting his just desserts.

"Right before we floo'ed Harry said in a loud voice so that Dumbles heard, 'Well Gred and Forge, Draco and I really must be getting back to my father's home. See you later.' Dumbledore eyes twinkled like there was no tomorrow expecting Harry to shout out the manors name, but Harry here cast a silencing ward around us and look right at Dumbles and covered his mouth as he whispered the address and we stepped into the floo, right before we swirled away Dumbles had thee most heartbroken expression on his face, as if you took his foul candies away!" Draco exclaimed eyes shining with malicious glee.

Severus and Lucius were chuckling, Fenir was outright laughing, Voldemort was looking at his son in pride, but the one that meant the most to Harry had a small smile and his eyes held laughter as well.

"Well! All in a days work," Harry remarked wiping his hands in a manner of all finished with a smirk, "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to speak to Marcus."

"Of course," Voldemort replied with careless hand wave. He was still amazed at his son mischievous streak. The others were still lost in their chuckles that they hardly noticed that Harry and Marcus had left.

As they walked out of the study, Harry and Marcus quietly made their way to Harry's room. Along the way though, Harry casually grabbed Marcus's hand tugged him closer so that they were brushing shoulder to shoulder. Harry smiled as Marcus very faintly gripped his hand a little tighter.

When they reached Harry's room, Harry led his mate over to the loveseat. Once Marcus was sitting down, Harry pressed a kiss to Marcus's hand before stand backing away a few steps and grinning that mischievous grin that Marcus was fast becoming weary of.

"My fair Lord, may I present to you my treasures that I have gathered for you?" Harry asked very gentlemanly and composed as he pulled out a box from his pocket and enlarged it to that medium sized crate.

"If you must," Marcus sighed as if it was a daily chore, but Harry saw through it and could see the curiosity.

"May I present your first gift," Harry pulled out a small black box from the crate and handed it over.

Raising an eyebrow, Marcus accepted the gift and opened it to reveal pair of dragon hide gloves. They were butter soft and very well crafted. The moment he slid one glove on, Marcus fell in love with the gloves they fit like a second skin.

"Your second gift," Harry stated hand over a larger box with a smile.

As Marcus opened the second box he found silky smooth cloak that shimmered like Alaric's skin. He barely had enough time to process this gift before Harry was giving him another.

"Your third gift Kitten."

This time the box revealed a set of dress robes in the same material as the cloak.

"Your final gift love," Harry said softly as he kneeled down next to where Marcus was seated. Before now, Harry had stay a bit away giving Marcus room to explore his gifts but this time it was Harry who opened the box.

Marcus looked at Harry sharply when he heard 'love' and was about to question his sentiment but when his final gift was revealed the question died away on his lips as he took in the piece of jewelry that was presented. It was white gold band three inches wide lined with a strip of leather just as wide in the same color as his gifts with a dragon engraved in black that faintly glistens green in the different lights. There was an inscription on it as well in Latin: nunquam solus,Semper in corde meo, In meus.

"It means: Never Alone, Always in my heart, Forever Mine," Harry explained as he lifted the band from the box and placed it Marcus's left wrist. Where upon contact adjust to fit Marcus's wrist snugly.

"There are also a few protections on it as well as a charm that will link me and allow me to apparate straight to you if you are in trouble. It will also let you know how I am. For example right now it radiates the same heat as me, so that means I'm in good health. If it grows a little colder, I'm sleeping or in my dragon form. If there is barely any heat, I've went into my healing coma like when we first met. I have a corresponding leather band on my left wrist just for you where as on my right contains my family. Yours was a little tricky since you are a vampire but I managed to overcome the difficulties with ease. I wish for you to never take it off," Harry explained brushing his thumb across the inside of Marcus's arm.

Marcus was shocked, stunned, speechless, he didn't know how to respond. His dark angel that was always playful had given him something so serious and meaningful that Marcus's brain shut down. His angel had just given him something that would tell others that Marcus was his mate. Harry was declaring Marcus his mate and wanted everyone to know.

When his mind finally caught up to his body, he was being held tightly but gently. He figured his face and body must have caused worry since he could hear his angel whispering, "It's ok. Shhhh. It's ok, I have you. If its too soon you can take it off. It's ok. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Marcus asked sounding hoarse. He was surprised by his voice.

"I never meant to make you cry kitten. I had thought with our teasing and our kisses that this would be alright. I'm sorry. I'm a jack-asssss. Just please stop crying, it's breaking my heart," Harry whispered fiercely holding him even closer.

Marcus was confused, he was crying?

Marcus raised his fingers to face and found something wet. Shocked Marcus pulled his fingers back and saw blood glistening on his fingers. Staring at his fingers, he was wondering how in the world he was crying blood? He felt something moving on his arm and looked towards it and saw Harry raising his arm and was gently sliding off the band.

"Why are you doing that?" Marcus croaked out feeling hurt that he was removing it after he had just put it on.

"It's causing you so much distress. It's better to remove it. I'm sorry we'll move at your pace," Harry replied his voice coloring with hurt. He had paused to answer and went back to sliding it off.

Marcus snarled and ripped his hand away from his mate and sprung his seat and crouched on the other side of the loveseat.

"NO! You will not remove! It's mine! You gave it to me. You cannot take it back. You declared me your mate so you have to stick with it!" Marcus growled clench the band around his wrist.

"Ok! Ok!" Harry stated with surrender gesture and moved seat in the armchair furthest away from Marcus with his head in his hands and muttered, "Merlin, I screwed this up so bad."

Blinking Marcus straightened watched his mate move with defeat to chair that was furthest from him. Why did his mate seem so…so…not himself? Not confident? Moving swiftly over to his mate, Marcus kneeled before Harry and pulled his hands away from Harry's face. Marcus nearly gasped at the down-trodden and misery that was etched into Harry face.

"How have you 'screwed' this up?" Marcus asked his voice thick with concern.

"I never meant to make you cry. It's just you are my mate. I already love you so much and I know that I can't claim your body yet as you're not ready for that but I figured that you could have something that represented me that it would be fine. Apparently though I was wrong. I won't try and take it from you given your reaction, but you don't have to wear for me," Harry answered completely dejected looking away.

Marcus was shocked once more by his mate. His mate thought that Marcus didn't want to be claimed by him.

"Fine, I'll wear it for me," Marcus stated bringing Harry's face towards him. He noticed Harry's eye widen just a bit and he pushed on, "I'm not sure why I am crying but I was elated and shocked that you would want to claim me in such a way that people would know. Especially since you hardly pay any attention to me during when we are in company of others."

Harry mumbled something and Marcus for all of his superior hearing couldn't even understand and asked him to repeat it.

"I said, 'I didn't want you thinking that people respected you because of me and I didn't want to embarrass you. I know that when we are alone I can sometimes be over the top," Harry repeated.

Marcus cupped Harry's face and stared straight into his emerald eyes and said, "I want all that you are willing to give me. I have been alone for several hundred years, so I am relearning all of these steps and emotions. Don't give up on me, if I don't react the way you expect me to. I need you. I am far more relaxed and finding myself when I am with you. So do not give up."

Harry smiled weakly and asked, "So you like band?"

"I love it my dark angel," Marcus whispered and leaned forward and met Harry's lips in a simple kiss that Marcus hope conveyed his feelings.

Harry returned the kiss and brought his hands up and clenched them in Marcus's beautiful hair. Releasing Marcus from their kiss Harry brought their foreheads together and said gently, "I'm glad that you like it. Would you mind if we retired to my bed and I just held you? I went through quite a bit of emotions in past twenty minutes and I need to regain my charming persona."

"That is fine my angel," Marcus answered and they made their way towards Harry bed. They chucked their shoes off and undressed till they were just in their pants. Climbing under the covers, Marcus rested his head on Harry's arm and Harry's face was buried in his hair, they legs intertwined, Marcus arms were between their bodies and Harry's other arm around his waist holding him close.

Marcus studied his dragon band while Harry drifted off to sleep secure in the knowledge that Marcus wanted to be his mate.

AN – So how did you like it?

Mega Thank you's to all of my fantastic reviewers! You guys rule! Thank you: Michally, Rori Potter, Dark Catalyst, kimmie837, edwardismyvampiresweetheart, Make war not love. war is fun, Safuuru, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, VampireKnight22, Grim1989, WyrdSmith, Fantasyfreak101, RogueNya, leobutler, namikaze natsumi-hime, Rainbow2007, Dissimilis-Mentis, and rain10475


	9. Chapter 9

As Harry struggled out of the fog of drowsiness he became aware of a cold firm body next to his own warm body snuggled tightly to his chest with soft hair tickling his nose. Then his mate's scent assaulted his senses and Harry buried his head even deeper into the hair while tighten his arms around Marcus. It was a wondrous feeling knowing that Marcus stayed with in his arms and not leaving when Harry drifted off to a deep slumber.

"Are you awake?" a soft voice drifted through his mind and Harry struggled to response as he was far too comfortable and relishing the closeness of his mate.

"I don't wanna," Harry mumbled in to the hair.

"We have an hour till dinner though my devil," the voice told him.

"You don't need to feed and I can do without substance," he replied sounding slightly more coherent.

"I insist my lazy knight that you need substance to refill you for more adventures," the voice teased as wondrous fingers traced his bare stomach lingering lower past his belly button.

"I might be persuaded to arouse from my comfort with the right motivation," Harry said sleepily although steadily, slowly returning to consciousness.

Instead of another teasing remark or rebuke there was silence then shifting then soft cold lips were upon his and Harry moaned and brought his mate closer wishing to deepen the kiss. Slanting his head for more access to those wonderful lips, Harry swiped his tongue across the seal of his kitten's lips asking for permission to enter; a moment later the access was granted and Harry was in heaven. Harry's hand that had been resting on Marcus's waist touching the cold beautiful skin of his mate, relishing the contact and wishing to touch more as his hand wandered all across Marcus's chest it could find. The other hand that was cradling Marcus's shoulder moved to be entangled in the same hair that Harry appreciating when he was waking up.

Harry shifted them so that Marcus was laying on his back as Harry moved to hover above his beloved not breaking the heavenly kiss nor the roving hand on the firm rock hard chest ghosting over Marcus's nipples. Harry, who had been in a state of sleepiness was now in state arousal and carefully brought his hips in contact with his kitten's moaning in delight when he felt the matching hardening length. Beneath him he could hear the little moans and gasps of delight from his mate. It was a good deal later when Harry finally broke the heated kiss and opened his eyes to stare into his mate's blood red eyes swimming lust and need. Groaning Harry attacked Marcus's lips once more while working a hand into Marcus's pants to cup his kitten's straining need. Loving the way Marcus gasped and moaned and bucking his hips trying to get more. Grinning while kissing his love, Harry stroked his mate to completion only pulling back to watch his kitten arch and moan his name as he splurted into Harry's hand.

Harry smiled gently at his mate's awed face, leaning down Harry peppered Marcus's face with gentle kiss as his kitten regain his senses, asking, "Was that okay?"

Marcus gifted his devilish mate with a relaxed smile and nodded before closing his eyes and basking in the love and warmth that Harry was radiating. All too soon Marcus's sense of time and propriety made its self known and murmured, "I believe we are to be expected for dinner here soon?"

Marcus opened his eyes to see Harry's gentle smile turn cheeky as he answered, "Well that was certainly enough motivation. I suppose your lazy knight could get up."

As they were walking down to the dining hall, Harry was observing the changes in mate, apart from his clothing which he switched out for a pair dark gray slacks and deep blood red button shirt, he seemed more relaxed with his sleeves rolled up showcasing the mating band that Harry had gifted him, his gait was slightly less formal and his back was still ramrod straight but there was a sense ease or tranquil. He also seemed proud and confident. Like his worries had been appeased or washed away for now.

Smiling, Harry tugged Marcus closer to him so that his arm could slide around his beloved's waist as they entered the dining room. Smirking at his father who immediately noticed the difference, they made their way to their normal seats with Harry pulling out Marcus's chair and helping to push it in, eliciting some discreet stares and as well obvious stares. Harry and Marcus ignored them. As Harry was eating, the most surprising was that Marcus and Fenir were actually holding a decent conversation rather than stony glares and assessing looks they usually share. All the while Marcus making sure that his left wrist was firmly seen by all as he talked waving his left hand around and Harry hid his pleased grin and let his right hand fall to Marcus's thigh. He was happy that Marcus wanted to be known as his mate.

Lord Voldemort let a small smile creep onto his face watching his son's relaxed mate wave around his arm displaying the mate band proudly. He was happy for his son. Now if he could just insure that his son and his mate were always happy and safe then he would be content. He knew that both were capable warriors and that Harry could easily defend his mate but it was a parent's prerogative to make sure that their children were safe and sound. Unfortunately they were in the middle of a war and his son was a key player. Not mention his son seemed to crave adventure and thrills thus prematurely greying his hair causing him to have to dyed it. Even if Harry teased him about it making his distinguished, he was too young to be grey. Deciding that he had enough internal musing he spoke with his son.

"This coming Wednesday we have scheduled for your press conference on declaring your side," Voldemort began, "There will be a security detail even if they blend into the background."

"I'm saying that I'm neutral right? And this would be an opportune moment to draw The Old Goat out into the open making him seem like a bad guy," Harry replied as he finished his meal.

"Correct, for as much as you are dark you are also light. Which is why you are in the optimal position to 'help' people understand, that just because you are dark doesn't mean evil and just because you are light doesn't mean you are good. As for drawing out the Goat, don't intentionally goad him Harrison, but if he has a problem then make sure it favors you," Voldemort told his son firmly.

"I never do anything intentionally father, it…just happens per say," Harry adopted a thoughtful look that had his Uncle Lucius snorting and Draco smirking at the implied misunderstanding.

"Just like you didn't mean to loudly state that you were going home and covered your mouth?" Voldemort responded pinning Harry with a look.

"It was not necessarily my fault the twins were further away than I had original thought and I merely hid my mouth and nose at a foul stench that permeated the air, it smelt like wet hair and weeds," Harry waved his hand in a careless gesture.

Draco laughed as Harry tried to wheedle his way out of Lord Voldemort's lecture and Marcus smiled at his mate, happy that his mate was once again happy and confident. Earlier today, seeing the desperation and agony was heartbreaking to Marcus. He knew he was hard to deal with due to his emotions slowly opening but since his Angel had given him the band, Marcus found it was just slightly easier than before today. Maybe with each passing day it was getting was easier, but Marcus was positive that it had to due with the security and comfort knowing that Harry was serious about wanting him as a mate to openly give him something marking him as Harry's. It helped to ease the ache of being unwanted and knowing that the person you thought as family used you as tool. That was another thing that made him smile at his mate. Never once has Harry since they arrived to the manor, demanded and directed him to do something. He always asked and was careful to make sure that Marc us knew that here at the manor he was a person, not a weapon or tool. He was included in the conversations or left to observe. Marcus was happy and hoped that it lasts and that Aro won't do something to jeopardize it.

Marcus knew without a doubt that he would choose his mate and his family, even the werewolf, over Aro any day. He was done being used. He wanted to live and see the beauty of the world once more.

AN - *nervous giggle* sorry that this has taken longer than I expected to update. Hopefully you will forgive me and stay with the story! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter!

MAJOR Thank you's to all of my reveiwers for showing their support! Thank you: lily-loves-you-4eve, cullengal101, Safuuru, NickyNakoleT, Grim1989, cookyc, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, , Snape'sPurpleFanta, Janelly Slytherin, supergirl3684, Kit Of Light And Dark, CrystalBlues, WyrdSmith, Rori Potter , RogueNya, ryouXichigo-lover, namikaze natsumi-hime, leobutler, Rainbow2007, and Michally


End file.
